


Speed boats and Versace coats

by timetosaygoodbye



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, PALACE OF VERSAILLES, nice i love this aesthetic, rich skeleton boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetosaygoodbye/pseuds/timetosaygoodbye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fancy short stuff that might be hard to get back at the same time it might not. i dont get it myself but i do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed boats and Versace coats

It was Tyler's fresh Gucci GG supreme high tops that stepped out onto the ground of the front of his palace. 

 

 

The Palace of Versailles. 

 

He tosses his Saint Laurent washed leather jacket over his shoulder, strolling towards the wide doors of his opulent estate. 

 

He nods towards his butler, earning a bow from him in return. 

 

Before pushing the grand white and gold doors open, he smooths down his silk black & white striped Saint Laurent shirt, picking off any possible fuzz on it. 

 

Josh is sat awaiting his presence in a English mahogany love seat, head tilted back and soft lips spread apart in a heavenly smirk while a servant of the Grand Palace plunked green grapes into his open mouth, waiting for him to finish chewing and swallowing every 4.5 seconds. (Yes, a time span was established for Josh's grape eating.)

Tyler rapidly whipped off his vintage Ray-Ban ebony black club master sunglasses, studying Josh's morning ensemble.

It was diabolical.

The Versace jacket Tyler had bought Josh last Christmas ( _last_ Christmas) was loosely tied around his neck, sadly reposed against the back of the white Armani shirt in cotton chambray that Tyler had told him specifically not to buy. Tyler is apparently allergic to Armani. (Note: He prefers to say 'immune sensitive'.) Not to mention his non pleated black wool Prada slacks. 

Appalling.

 

"God, you're a mess." Tyler reputed while sticking back on his sumptuous glasses. 

 

"How so?" An unhinged look upon Josh's face was clear. 

 

Tyler scoffs. The audacity. 

 

Turning around, Tyler directs a finger towards the palace doors, motioning for all workers to escort themselves outside.

 

Promenading towards Josh, he throws his leather jacket on the ground, a darkened look on his face.

 

Josh continues to keep up the smug air.

 

Tyler approaches him on the couch and straddles his lap, almost snarling and grabbing both sides of his face. He averts his gaze to Josh's lips and ever so slowly looks down at his choice of outfit, again. 

 

He gently runs his finger along the curve of Josh's cheekbones, feeling the warmth of his breath hit his face. Then, he daringly slaps Josh across the face.

 

Josh places a hand on his cheek, turning his head back examining Tyler's face before brushing his tongue across his own lips, edging Tyler on. 

 

"Oh, you're _sick_." Tyler laughs, leaning back a bit to let out a small giggle. 

 

Before the two can even compose themselves, they dive towards each other without hesitation. Both kissing each other as if their lips are the only air they have and they can barely breathe. 

"This is passionate as fuck." Josh groans, seizing Tyler's hips and drawing him closer. 

 

 

Suddenly, atop the stairs of the main room, someone clears their throat loudly. 

 

Tyler pulls away from Josh, gripping the back of his neck and smirking hard as he looks into Josh's eyes, even through the ruby red hair getting in the way of them. 

 

"Fuck off, Mark." The regal beings riposte. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the tumblr post "hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and a 5 thousand dollar saint laurent jacket"
> 
> i just finished at like 12:30 am so im off 2 bed i hope u all enjoyed it and honestly have a wonderful day !!!


End file.
